


Ardua prima via est (Na początku droga jest stroma)

by Aratanooniel



Series: Przy świecy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Drama, Future Fic, Gen, The Burrow
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: Betuje Morwena





	Ardua prima via est (Na początku droga jest stroma)

**Author's Note:**

> Betuje Morwena

**Prolog**  
2155

Sabelle patrzy, jak James sprawnie transmutuje szczotkę do włosów w bujany fotel. Gdy z Alissą w ramionach zatapia się w miękkich poduszkach, docenia talent mężczyzny. Ona sama nigdy nie potrafiła odnaleźć się w transmutacji. Ta gałąź magii wymaga dotarcia do sedna, do dna, do sensu, do środka, który trzeba uchwycić i ułożyć wedle własnego uznania. To ta druga część zawsze sprawiała jej kłopot. Zawsze potrafiła drążyć, kopać i odkrywać, to pchnęło ją w kierunku historii. Potrafi też wyciągać wnioski, ale jest przekonana, że ludzie są raczej bezsilni i niewiele mogą zmieniać. Na pewno nie przeszłość.  
Sabelle widziała już kiedyś młodego mężczyznę z tej rodziny, którego oczy były podobnie zamglone, poszukujące. Widziała i wciąż żałuje, że nie zrobiła nic, by mu pomóc. Chyba nic nie złamało Caluma tak bardzo jak pogrzeb matki. Nigdy nie potrafił odnaleźć się w świecie magii, sam będąc jej pozbawionym. Ale gdy nie mógł pożegnać Petronelli, tak jak każdy czarodziej żegna swoją matkę, coś się w nim zapadło, trzasnęło. A potem zniknęło. Thomas nigdy nie potrafił znaleźć wspólnego języka z synem, to Petronella była pomostem łączącym Thomasa i Caluma, Caluma i czarodziejski świat. Sabelle wzdycha, Alissa wierci się niespokojnie w jej ramionach.  
\- James?  
\- Tak? – szepcze w odpowiedzi, a Sabelle nie do końca wie, czy to ze względu na śpiącą córkę czy na przepełnione łkaniem gardło.  
\- Jestem pewna, że Ginny i Syriusz chcą dobrze.  
\- Ja też. Ginewra Dobre Zamiary Lupin. Ministerstwo powinno wpisać jej to w dokumenty – odpowiada gorzko i podrywa się w stronę okna. Z ogrodu wciąż dobiegają głosy. W pokoju za to słychać tylko skrzypienie bujanego fotela. Milczą razem.  
\- To moja córka. Wiesz, że matka Augusty chciała ją zabrać? Tak po prostu, pojawiła się w moim mieszkaniu dwa dni po pogrzebie i zaczęła pakować ciuszki. Tak po prostu... – Głos mu się załamuje, Sabelle nie potrafi rozeznać: ze złości czy z żalu.  
\- Nie miała prawa – mówi pewnie, a James zdaje się trzymać tych trzech słów jak kotwicy, jak skały, jak zaklęcia wiążącego na zawsze to, co ma pozostać związane.  
\- Wiem – odpowiada jakby pewniej. – Zamieszkałem z rodzicami, bo... bo nie wiedziałem, co dalej bez Augusty. Bez Augusty... jest inaczej. Nawet nie wiem, jak to było, zanim się poznaliśmy. A teraz jej nie ma. Alissa to wszystko, co mam.  
\- I masz wrażenie, że wszyscy chcą ci ją odebrać, prawda? – Sabelle wstaje z fotela i podaje mu wciąż śpiące dziecko. James oddycha głęboko, jakby do życia potrzebował nie tlenu, a córki. Patrzy w jej stare oczy i prawie niedostrzegalnie opuszcza podbródek w cichym potwierdzeniu. Sabelle widzi w jego oczach pękające kryształy, jarzące się światłem, ogniem, który już ledwie się tli. Sabelle wznieci go znowu, nawet jeśli to będzie ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobi.  
W tej rodzinie będzie tylko jedna dziura, której nikt nie będzie w stanie wypełnić. Sabelle ma tylko nadzieję, że Calum gdzieś tam jest, a z nim jego dzieci i wnuki - żyją wszyscy w małym mugolskim domu i nawet jeśli nie wiedzą nic o Norze, są szczęśliwi.


End file.
